But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep
by KieraSchoonmaker
Summary: JongDae est en proie à une crise existentielle, et qui d'autres que notre Evil Maknae peut l'aider ? Petit OS sans prétention. EXO Jongdae/SeHun


**Auteur** : KieraSchoonmaker

**Titre** : But I Have Promises To Keep And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Disclaimer** : EXO ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient !

**Note** : Pour écrire, j'ai écouté " My Immortal " d'Evanescence :) Pardonnez moi pour les possibles erreurs, je ne relis jamais... My bad. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cet OS ^^

**" But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep. "**

_Je sais, je l'ai choisi. Alors, je ne devrais certainement pas être triste, ni me plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce soir, après avoir gagné une énième récompense avec le groupe, je ressentais encore ce vide profond en moi. Cette sensation intense, ce goût amère de l'insatisfaction, comme si chaque jour qui passe, chaque bouffée d'air que je respire me rappelle un peu plus que je suis destiné à mourir. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, ni déprimé vous savez. Je suis juste un éternel insatisfait. Cette sensation d'erré dans ce monde, telle une âme en peine, ne me quitte presque jamais. Au début ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsque nous avons débuté avec EXO, j'ai cru que le rêve de ma vie se réalisait enfin ! Tout était magnifique... J'avais trouvé une famille, des frères, et cette sensation de bonheur indescriptible sur scène me faisait me sentir tellement vivant ! Et puis, tout a commencé à changer. Je ne sais pas exactement quand... À vrai dire, peut-être n'avais-je jamais été complètement heureux ? Peut-être manquait-il quelque chose depuis le début ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que j'arrivais à comprendre en cet instant, c'est que je ne voulais plus continuer. Après notre dernière représentation, je m'étais discrètement éloigné des autres, quittant le dortoir en espérant ne pas être vu puisque tout le monde célébrait notre victoire dans le salon. J'adorais les autres membres, mais j'avais parfois besoin de ces moments de solitude pour réfléchir. Même si chanter était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, je ne pouvais plus m'en satisfaire. Lorsqu'on a atteint notre rêve, que nous reste-t-il ? Quel est mon but dans la vie à présent ? Oui, c'est sûr, voir le bonheur des fans lorsqu'on est sur scène ça me remplit toujours de joie. Mais le constat reste le même le soir : je rentre seul, dormir dans un lit froid et sans âme. J'ai beau avoir 11 frères et des millions de fans, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul et incompris. Cette constatation me fait pitié ! J'ai 22 ans, et j'agis comme le maknae du groupe ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir grandit et de revenir à mes angoisses d'adolescent ! Et pourtant... Pourtant je sais que j'ai profondément changé. Je ne suis plus ce gamin remplit de rêves qui entrait à la SMEntertainment. Je suis maintenant une idole. Idole... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'i idolâtrer ces derniers temps. Je ne suis qu'un beau visage et une voix que les gens admirent sans connaître. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de pantin à qui l'on prête des intentions et parfois même une vie. Je pourrais hurler dans le dortoir et être un abruti fini qu'aucune de ces personnes qui m'admirent tant ne pourrait même s'en rendre compte ! C'était peut-être ça ce sentiment de vide. Je suis quelqu'un d'autres que ce que les gens pensent que je suis. Parfois, lorsque je lis ce qu'ils pensent de moi, je me dis que j'aimerais être ce qu'ils imaginent... Mais la réalité est tellement plus noire, tellement plus dégoutante. Je suis loin d'être parfait. Je ne suis qu'un gosse pourri gâté, insatisfait, exigeant et parfois même insultant lorsque mes crises de colères me prennent. Et plus que tout, je crois que je deviens vraiment méchant et dépressif. Les autres me parlent de moins en moins ces derniers temps... Je crois qu'ils m'évitent depuis que j'ai laissé explosé ma colère contre un WuFan complètement choqué. Je déteste ça, je me contrôle de moins en moins... Perdre le contrôle, ma hantise, c'est tellement humiliant. Mais à vrai dire, je déteste tellement tout que je n'arrive même plus à supporter les petits défauts des membres du groupe. Pourtant, cela fait maintenant 2 ans que l'on vit ensemble, on a apprit à supporter les défauts des autres et à vivre dans une sorte d'harmonie. Mais il y a des jours où je ne supporte même plus ma propre existence, alors celle des autres... Je respirais un grand coup en repensant à quel point j'avais été odieux avec eux. Baek avait même cessé d'essayer de comprendre, et la plupart des autres m'évitaient juste, attendant que l'orage passe. Yixing me faisait parfois quelques sourires compatissant mais bien évidemment, il ne s'approchait pas plus que les autres. Une larme coula le long de ma joue sans que je ne puisse la retenir... Quelle faiblesse ! J'avais au moins eu l'intelligence de partir vers les ruines de pierres abandonnées qui bordaient la rivière Han pour ne pas que qui que ce soit voit l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me trouvais ! Je serrais les points, conscient de la faiblesse et du manque de maturité dont je faisais preuve. Oh ça non, j'étais loin d'être parfait... Je frappais du poing contre une paroi, ce qui eu le don de m'écorcher la main et de me faire affreusement mal. Débile... Comment allais-je cacher ça aux autres maintenant ? Mes larmes coulaient maintenant à flot. Je ne méritais vraiment aucune admiration... Il serait peut-être plus sage de tout quitter, partir loin et recommencer à 0. J'y songeais de plus en plus souvent. Je me plaisais parfois à imaginer ce que serait ma vie si soudain je prenais un billet d'avion pour une destination inconnue dans le monde et que je démarrais autre chose... Si je disparaissais tout simplement ? Je m'écroulais contre la parois froide et dure, et je pleurais encore. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais trop lâche pour partir. Je pleurais tellement, que je n'entendais même pas une personne s'approcher de moi. Je sursautais en sentant une main effleuré ma joue, puis je rencontrais ses yeux. Il me sourirait, avec un mélange de compassion et de peur. Alors c'est ce que je lui inspirais ? Lui qui m'ignorait depuis que j'avais commencé à devenir moins fréquentable, de l'avis général. Je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. Je voulais qu'il parte et qu'il ne contemple pas ma misère, mais en même temps je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il reste. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi et m'attira à lui, me prenant dans ses bras. Dans un mouvement désespéré je m'accrochais à lui comme un noyé à son dernier espoir. Il me caressait les cheveux doucement, me murmurant des paroles rassurante. La scène était d'autant plus pitoyable que SeHun était plus jeune que moi et qu'il se retrouvait à me consoler. Je le repoussais un peu et le regardais, tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance. Il me sourit doucement, il ressemblait à un ange. Il ne me jugeait pas, il me souriait simplement, comme si mon comportement et mon air misérable n'était pas important... Comme si je n'étais rien de plus que moi-même. Dans un élan de pure folie, j'approcha mon visage du siens, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser je l'embrassais. Au début, il parut extrêmement surpris et ne bougea pas... Alors que j'allais m'éloigner, il me colla un peu plus à lui et approfondis le baiser. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je profitais simplement, comme quelqu'un de normal. C'est certainement ce qui m'avait le plus manquer ces derniers temps. Il m'embrassa alors plusieurs fois, et je me rendais compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais bien. Tout simplement bien. Il stoppa le baiser, me caressant la joue en souriant et se releva. Il me tendit la main et me dit :_

**- Tu viens JongDae ? La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, et si on ne rentre pas rapidement, JunMyeon risque de ratisser toute la ville.**

_Je souris et lui prit la main. Dans les jours qui suivent, j'allais certainement devoir réfléchir à comment m'excuser auprès des autres et surtout, au statut de ma relation avec SeHun. Mais pour le moment, je profitais juste du calme de mon esprit, et de ma main dans celle rassurante du Maknae._


End file.
